


Upset Stomach and Braids

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Hyunjin gets sick
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 58





	Upset Stomach and Braids

The day had been operating as most days do for Stray Kids. They did a couple hours of dance practice followed by a couple hours of vocal practice. After being done with their schedules for the day the members were allowed to do whatever. Changbin, Jisung, and Chan decided to go to the studio to write. Felix and Seungmin decided to go get food somewhere, while Hyunjin, Minho, and Jeongin decided to head back to the dorms to relax.

Hyunjin was glad that schedules for the day were done, as towards the end of vocal practice he started to feel off. When we started to walk back to the dorm with Minho and Jeongin, he made sure to tell them that he didn’t feel good and would just go to his room and rest for a bit.They both accepted it, but told him to come to them if he needed anything. Once they arrived back at the dorm Hyunjin went straight to his room, and Minho and Jeongin decided to make dinner. 

Jeongin and MInho decided to make soup and basic ramen for dinner because it was easy and they hoped it would make Hyunjin feel better. Minho took a bowl of soup in each hand and decided to bring dinner to Hyunjin. However, when he walked into his room, he found Hyunjin on his bed in the fetal position with his pillow over his eyes.  
“What’s wrong Hyunjin?” He asked  
“Hurts.”  
“What hurts? I need you to be specific.”  
“My head.”

Minho looked at him for a moment before he spoke again, “You’ve had your hair tied up all day today, maybe it’s a tension headache. Let your hair down. I brought soup, let’s try to eat something.” Hyunjin looked at him before nodding because he was right, it could just be a tension headache from having his hair tied up all day, so he let his hair down. He didn’t mention that he was also a little nauseous because it could be a combination of hunger and dehydration, and the soup would help both of those things.

Jeongin came into the bedroom with his bowl shortly after the conversation occurred with his own bowl, and they sat in comfortable silence for about thirty minutes just enjoying each other’s company. At around the thirty minute mark Hyunjin put down his bowl quickly before muttering something under his breath and urgently getting up and leaving. Jeongin and Minho looked at each other confusedly until they heard the telltale sound of someone puking. Minho told Jeongin to check the medicine cabinet for meds and to text Felix or Seungmin to pick any anti-nausea meds they might need and also more soup and gatorade so that Hyunjin could be most effectively helped. Minho followed the sound of puking and found Hyunjin with his head buried in the toilet.

Minho cursed at himself for not checking in to see whether or not Hyunjin was nauseous and the fact that he had told him to let his hair down. All he could do now was couch down next to him and comfort him while holding his hair back. Minho also remembered that Hyunjin enjoys having his hair played with when he doesn’t feel well, so he did the only thing he could think of. He started braiding Hyunjins hair into as simple a braid he could given how short his hair is. He did, however, ensure that Hyunjin’s hair stayed out of the toilet during the process.

The moment Minho started braiding Hyunjin’s hair was interesting to say the least. He had to figure out how to time the braiding with every one of Hyunjin’s retches so that his hair wasn’t pulled too violently. With every retch and every splash of stomach acid into the bowl, Minho switched between braiding Hyunjin’s hair and rubbing his back all while murmuring words of encouragement. Shortly after Hyunjin finished the first round of vomiting, he sat back and looked at Minho. “Thanks hyung, you always know how to make me feel better.” Minho gave him a small smile and nodded, “it’s my job as your hyung to take care of you when you’re sick, it was no problem. 

Right after this, Jeongin came in with anti-nausea pills with confirmation that Felix and Seungmin would stop at the pharmacy on their way home. He had also set up a bucket for Hyunjin to be sick in, so he wouldn’t have to camp out in the bathroom all night. Hyunjin thanked him and then asked if they could relocate to the living room to watch a movie. Both Minho and Jeongin agreed, and they all moved to the couch for a movie night that was intermittently interrupted for Hyunjin to be sick. At some point the three of them had passed out and the five members who had been out for the night came back to find Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin curled up together on the couch, a bucket at Hyunjin’s feet, and some small delicate braids running through his hair.


End file.
